1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to military vehicles, and more particularly is a vehicle with a vertically mounted turbine engine situated at the rear end of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current art vehicles most often have a front end, horizontally mounted engine. The frontal location exposes the engine to greater hazards, and exposes the crew of the vehicle to the noise and exhaust of the engine. To work on the engine, access is gained through an access hatch in the top of the vehicle. The operator therefore either has to reach into the hatch and work, or hoist out the engine if large repairs are needed.
In current art vehicles, the engine is mounted in the main part of the vehicle hull. This is true whether the engine is mounted in the front, back, or middle of the vehicle. Often, the operator has to enter the vehicle interior in order to perform maintenance or repairs. Because of the need for at least some protection of the engine, access is often limited.
Finally, the horizontal configuration of current art engines requires a significant amount of space for the power plant.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle with a turbine engine that is mounted on a rear corner of the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle design that separates the crew from the noise, heat and exhaust of the engine.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle with improved protection for the engine and associated components.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle with direct access to the engine for maintenance and repairs.